custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:7D34:9439:2DCA:EACA-20171001194716
http://fandom.wikia.comGames Movies TV Wikis My Account START A WIKI Custom Barney and Friends Wiki583PAGES ADD NEW PAGE*POPULAR PAGES *COMMUNITY *EXPLORE in:2006, 2006 American television series debuts, Barney Stage Shows=Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour= EDIT COMMENTS SHARE---- Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show show. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until 2010. It is Barney's sixth live show and his fourth national stage show tour (after [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise], [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Musical_Castle Barney's Musical Castle], and [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colorful_World! Barney's Colorful World!]). After eight months of being on tour, Riff was added to the show in September of that year. Contents show ContentsEdit http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live!_-_The_Let%27s_Go_Tour# show Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. *Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (Costume) - Rick Starkweather[1] and David Joyner *Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (Costume) - Jennifer Kendall and Jeff Ayers *BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (Costume) - Davis Kendall *Riff (Voice) - Michaela Dietz *Riff (Costume) - Jeff Ayers *Chris (Matt Stamm) *Jean (Becky King) SongsEdit (The song list is complete but since this show only performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1Edit #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #Laugh With Me! #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy #The Toy Factory Song #Me and My Teddy[1] Promotional Poster #Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Here Comes the Firetruck #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #The Rocket Song #We Are Little Robots #A Rock N Roll Star Act 2Edit #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb andHey Diddle Diddle #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #I Hear Music Everywhere * #Mr. Knickerbocker #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Blue Jay Blues #How Does This Thing Work? * #If You Imagine #I Love You *Riff's Appearance Barney Songs That Debuted During This ConcertEdit #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy #The Toy Factory Song #If You Imagine GalleryEdit [2]Intro[3][4][5][6][7]Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ sings If All the Raindrops..[8][9]The Caboose Rides in the Back[10][11][12][13][14][15][16][17][18][19][20][21][22][23]If All the Raindrops[24]Barney, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop in the Toy Factory[25][26][27]Blue Jay Blues[28][29][30][31]Beginning of I Love You[32][33][34]Ending[35]Ending[36][37] Add a photo to this gallery Trivia *This live show marks: **The beginning of the Barney & Friends Fourth Era' (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012). **The last live show written by Stephen White. *Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as guides of the toy factory. *The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. [2] *Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. *"Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Live_in_Concert_-_Birthday_Bash! Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]. *This live show was originally going to be released on home video, but it was cancelled for money reasons. *The airplane from [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Colorful_World! Barney's Colorful World!] also appeared in this show. ReferencesEdit #↑ RICK STARWEATHER Resume #↑ Barney & Me - Stephen White